starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Angus Mengsk
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Confederacy (?–2478) :Korhal Senate Old Families (Birth–2489) :Mengsk Dynasty Rebellion of Korhal (2478–2489) |gender=Male |birth=2430s, Korhal |death=2489, Korhal |eyes=Gray |hair=Dark (with silver streaks) |job= Senator of Korhal (?–2478) Leader of the Rebellion of Korhal (2478–2489) |family=*Augustus Mengsk (father) *Katherine Mengsk (wife) *Dorothy Mengsk (daughter) *Arcturus Mengsk (son) **Valerian Mengsk (grandson) }} Angus Mengsk was a senator from Korhal. He was a member of the Old Families and a senator for the Korhal Senate, speaking in a rich baritone at the Palatine Forum.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Biography Early Life Angus was raised by his father, Augustus who took him on at least one hunting trip into Korhal's Keresh Province and passed on enormous financial wealth to him. He eventually courted Katherine Mengsk, with her asking Angus to marry her, though Angus insisted that he put her in the position where she'd have to ask. They gave birth to two children, Arcturus Mengsk and Dorothy Mengsk. Struggles :Main article: Rebellion of Korhal Angus Mengsk believed that the Terran Confederacy and the Old Families were corrupt. His views had become quite popular amongst the people of Korhal IV and his oratorical skills swayed many senators to his cause. However, his son, Arcturus, didn't agree with these views. The two didn't get along in many areas, with Arcturus believing Angus was trying to control his life. Arcturus wanted to become a prospector, which Angus strongly disapproved of. Korhal Senate leader Lennox Craven was unable to control him there. This worried the Confederate Council, as they didn't want to lose control of their most prized colony world. In 2478, with Angus now in his mid-forties, Craven tried a different tactic; disguising neurally resocialized marines as a corporate death squad and sending them to the Mengsk family summer home when Umojan ambassador Ailin Pasteur and his daughter Juliana had come to visit. However, the attack was inadvertently foiled by Arcturus Mengsk and the Mengsk chief of security, Achton Feld, who had been alerted only because he caught Arcturus trying to sneak into his own house. Mengsk had planned an underground armed struggle against the Confederacy, and now Ailin Pasteur was prepared to aid him by secretly sending Umojan weapons and other equipment to Mengsk-controlled factories. Arcturus overheard the conversation and disagreed with his father, as he knew these tactics would result in the deaths of people. However, Angus felt that this was a war, and in war, people die. Angus Mengsk's popularity entitled him to give the Close of Session speech at the Korhal Senate, walking down Senators' Parade alongside Katherine to cheering crowds, going against Feld's previous security arrangements. Upon reaching the Forum he whispered to Craven that he knew the truth behind the "corporate death squad". As part of the speech, he tore down a Confederate flag to raptuous applause. However, he would be personally disappointed that day, as the recently graduated Arcturus enlisted in the Confederate Marine Corps that morning. Arcturus left without saying goodbye. They failed to connect when Arcturus returned to visit two years later. The rebellion continued, killing hundreds of Confederate troops in ambushes and explosions with Angus continuing to speak out against the Confederacy. Ailin made regular visits to see Angus in the meantime. Open Rebellion By 2489 the Guild Wars had ended, and Angus Mengsk had amassed a millions-strong army when he declared the independence of Korhal. He whipped the Korhalians into a volatile, patriotic frenzy and captured all of the Confederate outposts on Korhal. He garnered the respect and admiration of many other struggling colonies when he declared that the Confederacy no longer held any claim over Korhal. When the Confederates pulled their forces from Korhal and withdrew their fleet from its skies, he and the other leaders of the revolt believed that they had won their independence and celebrated their victory.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Confederacy dispatched three assassins — Ghost No. 24601, Ghost No. 24506 and Ghost No. 24718 — to kill him. They easily bypassed his security system, killing him, his wife and young daughter. Ghost No. 24 personally cut off his head. The head was never found as the killers took it with them. Legacy The murders of Angus, Katherine, and Dorothy, prompted Angus' son, Arcturus, to follow a path of vengeance against the Confederacy, but it was Angus' death that had the most impact on Arcturus. Ailin Pasteur would assist Arcturus Mengsk in becoming the next leader of the Rebellion of Korhal, in part because Angus had previously saved his life.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). The most important ghost of the trio was Sarah Kerrigan, aka Ghost No. 24601, who cut off Angus' head and whom Arcturus tracked down, originally intending to kill her in revenge for the death of his father. However, after retrieving the then-amnesiac Kerrigan from an experiment involving xenomorphs, he decided she would be more useful as a follower. Kerrigan learned she had murdered Angus Mengsk from Arcturus Mengsk, who in turn claimed to forgive her. Kerrigan became a trusted and willing member of the Sons of Korhal, but was betrayed by Arcturus at New Gettysburg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Subsequently, Kerrigan pursued vengeanceMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hopes and Fears (in English). 2013-03-12. and finally killed Arcturus during the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. During his anti-Confederate movement, Mengsk was given a portrait of his father from his constituents to honor his crusade against the Confederacy. The portrait ended up being mounted on the Bucephalus.2014-08-30, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-09-01 Personality and Traits Angus Mengsk was a broad, powerfully built man, with dark hair and a long ponytail with silver streaks in it. His face was gnarled with age, and his eyes were cold and grey. Angus was a ruthless but inspiring man, one who sought to push the Terran Confederacy off of Korhal by any means necessary. While he cared for his family, he was not afraid to speak his mind to them, something that brought tension between him and his son Arcturus. Mengsk didn't care much for chief of security Achton Feld's security measures, often discarding them without alerting Feld. References }} }} es:Angus Mengsk Mengsk, Angus Mengsk, Angus Category:Old Family characters Category:People of Korhal Category:Terran politicians